Bond Of Love
by Maxi26
Summary: This is post Last Sacrifice and the twists and turns of Dimitri and his Roza's life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been 12 months since Rose went to Leigh and everything was great, she came home every few weeks or every week when possible. Today they were coming home for the summer I couldn't wait, I wanted to go and meet them but I had a shift and as Christian's guardian I had to go where he wanted and he was setting up a surprise for Lissa. As it was near the end of my shift when Lissa arrived I had arranged to meet Rose in the cafe for dinner, I was running late she would be there and no doubt not happy as she would be hungry. As I ran it took me past the side of the gym, just as I was about to pass I heard voices "you will hold still, we were told you had some fight in you" I stopped that didn't sound good and I knew that both Rose and I always did the right thing so I crept along the side to see what was happening "get your filthy hands off me" I froze my Roza "shut up" (thud) running round the corner I saw three moroi two holding her the other had the front of her top ripped and he was groping her breast and his other hand making its way up her skirt my Roza was unconscious. Something snapped inside me my blood boiled without a thought I had the first on the floor with one hit as the others tried to get away I threw them to the wall knocking them out also. I wanted to kill them for what they did but the rational part of me said I couldn't, I needed to see to my Roza. She was still unconscious on the floor as I ran over to her and cradled her in my lap draping my duster over her to keep her warm and modest "wake up my beauty I'm hear your safe, oh my Roza what have they done to you". I knew I needed help but I could not leave her or the perpetrators so I grabbed my phone and called the first person I knew could help though feeling guilty for disturbing them, on the first ring she answered "hi Dimitri I'm a bit busy at the moment could I call you back" I could hear Christian sigh in the back ground "Roza's been attacked" was all I could say "where are you, we are on our way" she said "round the back of the gym the attackers are out cold but Roza wont wake up". "We'll be there soon, bye" so there I sat holding her as close as I could murmuring to her in Russian. After about 10 minutes Lissa, Christian and other guardians came round the corner, when she saw Rose she froze "oh god what did they do to her" placing her hands over my Roza she began to heal her, the blood that was on the back of her head dried up and the bruising on her face and the scratches disappeared. I glanced over to where the guardians were haling the men to their feet where Christian was stood, he looked like he would light them up there and then we knew Rose was like a sister to him "put them in the jail, we will find out what exactly happened"he said there was a disgust in his voice. When Lissa had finished still keeping her rapped in my duster I stood up with her in my arms "you should take her to the clinic Dimitri just to get her checked out" she said "I would rather take her back to our apartment, could you get the doctor to check her out there" I said, she nodded and I walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I got her back I took her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed, our apartment was quite large guarding lissa and Christian had its perks. Going into the kitchen and getting a bottle of Russian vodka from the top cupboard and pouring a glass to steady my nerved and stop the shaking. I was just on my way back into the bedroom to sit with her when there was a knock on the door; I opened it to find Lissa, Christian, the doctor and a few guardians. Gesturing for them to come in Lissa and the doctor followed me back into the bedroom. "She still hasn't woken up" I said my voice still shaking, "it will take time, the brain will protect its self she will wake up soon" the doctor said. I needed to know "have they woken up yet, do we know anything" you could hear the anger in my voice. Christian came to the door with a hard expression on his face "yes, they had come from a bar where Adrian was drowning his sorrows; I don't think he told them to do it, but I have placed a call to his guardians to bring him in". My temper was getting the better of me again and that was a dangerous thing, the only thing that could pull the rage from me was the voice of my Roza "Dimitri" I turned round to see a very frightened and fragile Rose curled up on the bed with her arms wrapped round her knees with tears in her eyes. It was scary to see her like this as she was so strong, it took all of 2 seconds to cross the room and take her small shaking form into my arms; she curled into me and cried. "We will wait in the other room until she is ready for us" Lissa said as they left and closed the door. After a few minutes Rose's crying stopped and I looked down, she was staring up at me "I'm sorry" I froze "what have you got to be sorry for they attacked you" I said, "but I should have been stronger they were moroi " "No my Roza it was not your fault, now will you let the doctor check you over and I'm sure that Lissa needs to know you ok" "yes, will you stay with me" getting up and going to the door I said "yes always" as I gestured to Lissa and the doctor to enter. I sat at the side of the room listening to Roza tell the doctor what she remembered whilst the doctor examined her. They had hit her from behind and then held her in place but as she struggled and shouted they had got annoyed and knocked her out, they hadn't had time to do any more as I had found them and for that I was grateful. The doctor gave Rose the all clear since Lissa had healed her and told her to rest and come back if there were any problems but Lissa said that she had to take some time off.

After 2 weeks it was apparent to everyone that this time off wasn't helping her, when I wasn't there or Lissa she didn't leave the apartment, she was weak and some days sick I had to admit I was worried. Today Christian had a meeting with Lissa on some court business; I didn't know what being kind of distracted which wasn't a good thing being a guardian. As we arrived we herd Lissa yelling from her office "It was your fault, do you know what they nearly did to her because of you, if Dimitri hadn't got there I don't even want to think of what the outcome would have been" "I didn't know they were going to do that, I would never do that to her no matter what I feel towards her right now" Adrian said. "Just get out Adrian and clean yourself up you have to deal with this and move on now if you don't mind I have other things to do" and with that he was dismissed, we heard footsteps and when the door opened he froze, after a moment he regained himself and left. I wanted to hit him so bad but it would not help my Roza. We walked into the office and Christian gave Lissa a kiss on the cheek. "I want to talk about Rose" she said "this isn't working Dimitri she won't leave the apartment I know it reminds her, I think she needs to get away. You could take her away for a while, somewhere you feel at home, you would still be paid and your jobs would still be here when you got back no matter how long it took" I looked at her taking in what she had said a place I felt at home, well there was only one place that made me feel that and when Roza spoke of it there was always love and contentment in her voice, that was the answer. "I'll take her to my family in Baia. "Take the rest of the day off Dimitri and be with her" Christian said "Yes she should be back by now" Lissa said, I froze "back from where" "I thought she told you, when we went for coffee the other day she told me she was getting sick, tired and didn't feel right so I suggested that we went to see the doctor, she took some blood tests and said that the results would be ready today. I'm sorry I thought you knew". "It's ok Lissa I'll find her and let you know how she is, bye" I went by the apartment but there was no answer so I went to the clinic "could you tell me if Rose Hathaway is still here please" I asked the receptionist. "Of course Guardian Belikov she's in room 26" "thank you" and with that I left, as I got to the door I could hear Roses voice but I couldn't make out what she was saying so I quietly knocked on the door, the doctor opened the door and I could see the shock on Roza's face "what are you doing here" she said "Lissa told me" I replied "shall we continue Rose, is it ok with guardian Belikov here" "yes" she said. "Ok Rose as you know the other day we tool some blood (Roza flinched) and ran some tests and the results are back, I have also been reading through you notes from the academy and I came across your shadow kissed abnormalities and they may make sense of your results "she said "but I'm not shadow kissed any more, we are no longer bonded" Roza replied "I know Rose, I was also the one who examined Guardian Belikov when he returned and did his blood work and his is slightly unusual also, but nothing drastic (taking in the look that must have been on our faces) well Rose back to business you are anaemic which is weakening your body which is caused by the fact that you are pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(I froze) if you would come through to the next room I would like to do an ultrasound to make sure everything is ok and to see how far along you are". We followed in silence it was so much to take in, it had always upset Roza that she could not give me a family so I couldn't dare to hope, if this was wrong it would make her worse. I reached out and grabbed her and gave it a squeeze, just as the doctor gestured for her to get on the bed. The doctor placed the gel on Roza's now exposed stomach and applied the probe, as we looked at the screed there was a dark area with a little light shape in it that was moving and a small thrumming sound. "Well there is your baby, I would say that you are about 2 and a half months by my measurements, would you like a printout (we both nodded still in shock) then something clicked in my mind.

_Flashback 2 ½ months_

_I hadn't seen her for a few weeks their class load had been crazy, so today me and Christian were waiting at the air strip for our girls as they were coming home for a week. I was so exited. The plane landed and we watched in awe as the most beautiful women stepped off running towards us. I took Roza in my arms and kissed her passionately. A cough brought us back to reality Christian "Guardian Belikov you have the remainder of the visit off no arguments, you too Rose" a Lissa nodded beside him. "Oh thank you, thank you Roza ran hugging them both tightly, and then we left to take her bags back to the apartment. The next day we went shopping as Roza said that she needed a few things (no doubt a new dress as I was taking her to a restaurant that evening)She went into the bathroom after I came out and was in there for nearly an hour, but when she came out boy it was worth the wait, she wore a very fitted plain deep purple dress with thin straps that was low cut and stopped just above the knee, black heeled sandals which made her legs look great, natural make up and her hair loose down her back. Dear god she looked sexy as hell it took all my self control for us to make it to the restaurant, the meal was great then we made our way back to the apartment. I opened the door to let her in and turned to lock it, as I turned round I was pressed up against the door as she kissed me with such passion that I thought that the room should be on fire. I slid my hands round her back and unzipped her dress, as it fell to the floor I froze; she was wearing black strapless lingerie and panties. I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and we stayed in the apartment for 2 days just talking, eating, relaxing and making love. It was then I decided that I was going to ask her to be my wife, and I would do it when she came home for the summer (god I loved her)._

_End of Flash back_

Well as things went I never had the chance but that was going to change, I already had the ring and tonight I was going to invite Janine, Abe, Christian, Lissa, Eddie, Mia to a restaurant and propose but I needed to ask Roza if we were going to tell them about the baby. We walked to the apartment in silence, I was afraid all of a sudden, what if she didn't want it. When we went in we sat on the couch and Roza curled into me "Roza are you happy, do you want this" I gestured putting my hand on her stomach, which now knowing what was there I swear I could feel a small bump which I obviously had not noticed before, she placed her hand over mine and gave me the most breathtaking smile "I will love you both until my dying day", she just kissed me.


	4. Author's Note

I know I haven't updated in such a long time, but life has been manic. I am hoping that you all want to know what happens to all the characters and a few old and a few new so please bear with me and I will try to update more regularly.

Thanks

Let me know what you think


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We decided that we would tell our friends and family at the restaurant about the baby, and everyone who I had invited knew I was going to propose. We got ready to go, My Roza

wore a plain black dress with thick straps that was not too fitted and went to her knee, black, flat slip on shoes (recommended by the doctor) and her hair loose and natural make up,

shewas glowing and I had a pair of black jeans and a navy shirt. As we met everyone at the restaurant we were all seated at the table, we got through the starter and the main

course and we had just ordered our deserts and I thought that I had better get started "could I have your attention please" I said as I tapped my glass with my knife to get

everyone's attention. "As you all know this woman means the world to me, we have been through so much and now I want to so her exactly how much she means to me. You were

all aware of my plans when she came home so this is not a whim I made this decision the last time she came home, (I drew back my chair and got down on one knee) my Roza will

you do me the exceptional honour of becoming my wife" she stared at me with bid watery eyes and whispered "yes" that one word made my day, I hugged her and we were

congratulated by everyone. I looked down at her smiling face and she gave a small nod motioning for me to continue "I have two more announcements (she looked up at me and

frowned she knew one but not the other) we got some news today " I paused as I felt Roza stand beside me and I placed my arm around her and the other on her stomach, I heard

someone gasp and I proceeded "I am going to be a father, Roza is pregnant and the second is that by order of the queen, I give Lissa a small nod I am taking my Roza to my home in

Russia to visit my family so that she can rest". We spent the next hour explaining to our friends and family how the pregnancy had happened with the explanation of the doctor and

Lissa gushed that she was pleased that our plans had worked out so well. As we were all leaving Roza said that she was just going to the bathroom, as I waited Abe and Jannie

came and spoke to me "Dimitri, we just wanted to say congratulations and I know that things have been difficult lately and we were wondering when you were planning to leave for

Russia" Abe said, "I don't know I just discussed it with Lissa today and the we found out about the baby so I didn't have chance to even tell Roza about it. Lissa just said somewhere

that she felt at home and from what she told me about the time she spent with my family she seem to be happy there and Roza keeps bugging me on making contact with my family

until now I had never been able to face it". "She did find happiness with your family, I saw her with my own eyes, but I think the less said about those times the better. If it could be

arranged I would like to take care of the travel arrangements for you and you could leave tomorrow evening if that would be acceptable". "If what would be acceptable" my Roza's

voice came up behind me.


End file.
